


Quiet

by WildXenomorph



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Dialogue, No death AU, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildXenomorph/pseuds/WildXenomorph
Summary: A very short one-shot where Goro isn't evil and Akira/Ren lives happily with him.(Ch. 1 & Ch. 2 are the same, just protagonist's name is changed)





	1. Akira

When Akira arrives home, he gently toes off his school shoes, leaving them by the entrance. He tugs off his socks and tosses them into the laundry pile. The house smells like cat hair, fresh coffee, and sweet maple syrup, it’s comforting after a long day. It’s home. Like always, Akira is back from school before Goro has finished his detective work, so he pads into the living room and settles on the couch, gently plopping his schoolbag onto the table. Morgana slinks out of the bag and settles in the boy’s lap. Akira lets out a long sigh as he stretches out, lying down and taking up most of the cushions while gently stroking the cat, who purrs in response. He eventually dozes off, and only begins to stir when gentle fingers begin carding through his messy hair. Akira sighs contentedly, and Goro chuckles. Opening his eyes and looking up, Akira smirks at his companion, Goro blushes. Just seeing the ace detective takes Akira’s breath away, and he wonders what he ever did to deserve such a perfect, quiet life.


	2. Ren

When Ren arrives home, he gently toes off his school shoes, leaving them by the entrance. He tugs off his socks and tosses them into the laundry pile. The house smells like cat hair, fresh coffee, and sweet maple syrup, it’s comforting after a long day. It’s home. Like always, Ren is back from school before Goro has finished his detective work, so he pads into the living room and settles on the couch, gently plopping his schoolbag onto the table. Morgana slinks out of the bag and settles in the boy’s lap. Ren lets out a long sigh as he stretches out, lying down and taking up most of the cushions while gently stroking the cat, who purrs in response. He eventually dozes off, and only begins to stir when gentle fingers begin carding through his messy hair. Ren sighs contentedly, and Goro chuckles. Opening his eyes and looking up, Ren smirks at his companion, Goro blushes. Just seeing the ace detective takes Ren’s breath away, and he wonders what he ever did to deserve such a perfect, quiet life.


End file.
